Rivalry Love
by CookiesandCaramel
Summary: Narciccia takes a walk around the black lake on the full moon. Little does she know that there is actually a werewolf at Hogwarts. What happens when she finds out it is actually her cousin's best friend?
1. Chapter 1: Arguments and Werewolves

Chapter 1: Arguments and Walks around the Lake.

I am Narciccia Black, 17 years old and in my 7th year at Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin house and my common room is under the black lake, so the lighting has a greenish tinge to it.

Last year I went for an adventure, in the Hogwarts grounds…on the night of the full moon.

Well it started out, I was going for a walk to cool my nerves, Bella and I had just had a fight you see. We were fighting about our sister, Andromeda and her boyfriend Ted Tonks.

Bella was convinced that he was no good because he was a muggleborn, but I said that Andy was old enough to make her own choices.

Well that made Bellatrix even worse than before. She hexed me pretty badly but didn't dare use any unforgivables because she knew that I would write to mum and dad.

What really doesn't make sense is that Bella was actually trying to protect Andromeda. We never talk about our youngest sister, Mum, Dad and Bella think that she is a disgrace to the family name by being in Hufflepuff.

My theory is that Bellatrix wants Andy to marry a nice pureblooded man and live happily ever after blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, I was about halfway around the lake when I heard a very suspicious noise coming from the Forbidden Forest. Being the idiot I am, I walked towards the noise.

I walked for about 10 minutes until I got to an exceptionally large clearing in the trees.

I barely had time to take in my surroundings, when a huge, brown, furry thing blocked my vision and pounced on me. I knew at once what it was; I had studied werewolves in third year and remember the description that Professor Kittlebury had given us.

I was forced onto the ground with such power that I felt my arm break beneath my body weight. I could feel its snarling breath on my face and its claws digging into my arms and chest. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Then, suddenly, a cloud rolled over the moon blocking out all of the light and I felt the werewolf's body go limp on me. I looked down to see Remus Lupin, Sirius's friend, laying unconscious on me.

He woke with a start and, upon finding himself lying on top of one of his best mates cousins, scrambled to get up. In his haste he tripped and fell again. I tried to suppress a giggle but it was too hard.

I stood up and offered him my hand to help him up. He looked at me as if I was mad. I don't blame him, after all, everyone in my family has been in Slytherin except Andy and Sirius. More than half of them are known death eaters, too.

After a minute or two, he seemed to make up his mind. He took my hand and I helped him to his feet.

The first words I spoke when he stood up were, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Thanks" he replied.

…

…

…

**A/N: Well, what do you think? This is only the first chapter by the way. I might update on Monday or something, depending on what I'm doing and how much time I've got. This story is split up into about 3 or 4 chapters and was the first Fanfiction I ever wrote.**

**Title: Rivalry Love Chapter 1**

**W/C: 528 words**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)**

**Summary: Narciccia takes a walk around the black lake on the full moon. Little does she know that there is actually a werewolf at Hogwarts. What happens when she finds out it is actually her cousin's best friend?**


	2. Chapter 2: conversations

**A/N: Ok I'm really sorry about the spelling error in Narcissia's name, I didn't realise that until people pointed it out. Also, this story hasn't been read by anyone except for me because none of my friends really like Harry Potter as much as I do and my parents don't have time to. Anyway, enough from me, I apologise if you think this chapter is very short.**

**Please enjoy. :D **

We were walking for about five minutes before either of us spoke again. "What the hell were you thinking, coming into a dark forest on the full moon?" Lupin asked.

"Well," I started, "I was walking around the lake to let off some steam and there was a noise coming from the forest."

"And, that doesn't explain why you were in the actual forest."

"Well I was just curious. I walked and found the clearing and, well, you can guess what happened from there." I said.

"But why did you help me? I thought you hated me." He said, matter-of-factly.

"You are one of my cousins best friends, why shouldn't I have helped you?"

He was still staring at me with a puzzled look on his face. I sighed impatiently. "I am not like my sister, Bellatrix. She is a horrible bitch who just wants attention. I neither look, nor act like her." I said, "My family are cruel and mean, except for Sirius and Andromeda, of course."

"So you are trying to be like Sirius and Andromeda by helping Gryffindors and werewolves?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "Yeah, you could put it that way..."

There was an awkward silence between us and before we knew it we were at the door to the hospital wing.

**A/N: So what did you think of it? Leave me a review below and tell me what you thought. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Love you all,**

**Starkidofadelaide.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital Wing

**RLA/N: I'M A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING! How long has it been now? I'm so sorry, I got so caught up in school work and what-not that I almost completely forgot about my Fic :/ Buuuuuutt! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and I would have a whole lot more money. All rights go to JK Rowling.**

* * *

When we walked in, Madam Pomfrey came rushing over. "Dear, dear, been dueling have we?" She asked. "No, Madam," I began, but Remus was already half-way through explaining what happened.

"Very well then, take those two beds at the end, there." she instructed.

When we were settled down, she came over to mend our wounds.

"You are damn lucky that I changed back when I did!" Remus told me.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"When were you bitten, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's okay. When I was six, my father got Fenrir Greyback a little pissed off," he explained, "Greyback decided that, by biting me, he would get his revenge."

How was he so calm about it?! "It must've been scary!" I said.

I leant across the gap between our beds and kissed him on the cheek. I quickly pulled back and rolled over, so that my back was facing him. I could feel his amazed stare on the back of my head.


End file.
